Rise Kujikawa
|-|Rise Kujikawa= |-|Himiko (Combat Mode)= |-|Himiko (Assist Mode)= |-|Kanzeon= |-|Kouzeon= Summary Rise Kujikawa is one of the main characters from Persona 4. She is a popular idol who returns to Inaba for a brief hiatus. She is a first-year student at Yasogami High School. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, possibly 4-A | Low 2-C Name: Rise Kujikawa, "Risette" (りせちー, Risechī) Origin: Persona 4 Gender: Female Age: 15, 16 (P4), 17 (P4A-P4D), 21 (P5) Classification: Human, Persona User, The Lovers Arcana, The Scandalous Superstar Idol (P4AU) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning, Empowerment (via willpower), Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Personas are a manifestation of the user's soul). Non-Corporeal (Personas only), Flight (Personas only), Immortality (Type 8, Personas only), Persona Magic, Clairvoyance, Extrasensory Perception, Information Analysis, Statistics Amplification and Healing. Resistance to Perception Manipulation (with Team Glasses), Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Biological, Fear, Death Manipulation, Mind and Soul Manipulation. | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Expert Melee and Ranged Combatant, Energy Projection, Status Effect Inducement, Empathic Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (with Arrow Rain), Explosion Manipulation (with music notes), Fire Manipulation (with Risette Field), Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection (with Tetrakarn/Makarakarn). Attack Potency: Unknown, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Her Persona is unable to engage in combat, and can only assist teammates) | Universe level+ (Able to fight on par with the Shadow Operatives) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (can keep up with her teammates) | Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (kept up with the Shadow Operatives) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Universal+ Durability: Unknown, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Should be comparable to her teammates) | Universe level+ (can take attacks from the Shadow Operatives) Stamina: High. She can fight and keep up with the Shadow Operatives. Range: Extended melee range with her microphone stand, Several Kilometers with her Persona Standard Equipment: Team Glasses | Team Glasses, microphone and stand Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Persona Summoning: The ability to utilize Personas, powerful manifestations of the mind and soul. Personas can move and attack independently of their users, allowing for double-teaming between their user and the equipped Persona. Each Persona has a set of elemental affinities, which also apply to their user while the Persona is equipped. Rise's initial Persona is Himiko, her evolved Persona is Kanzeon, and her ultimate Persona is Kouzeon. Battle Form: After encountering Elizabeth in Persona 4 Arena Ultimax, Himiko evolved into a combat-type Persona in order for Rise to better assist her friends. It is unknown if Himiko's successors, Kanzeon and Kouzeon, possess their own battle forms. Key: Persona 4 | Persona 4 Arena Ultimax Gallery Ulti_Rise.png|Rise in Persona 4 Arena Ultimax PQ_-_Rise.png|Rise in Persona Q P4D_Rise_Render.png|Rise in Persona 4 Dancing All Night P4A_Rise_Render.png|Fake Rise in Persona 4 Arena Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Idols Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Summoners Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:A-1 Pictures Category:Madhouse Category:Persona Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Dancers Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4